Professor Zoom
Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, otherwise known as the Reverse-Flash, is the arch-nemesis of Barry Allen, the second iteration of the Flash. He is the main antagonist of The Flash franchise (along with Gorilla Grodd). Early life Born in the 25th Century, Eobard Thawne's parents genetically engineered him to be a highly intelligent and handsome child. However, as he grew up, they became concerned regarding his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in a their very regimented society. Hoping that having a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. However, Eobard struggled to manage his little brother, and he would be reprimanded by his parents for yelling at him. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard then illegally began doing his own research on the subject. Eobard later replicated the accident that gave the 21st Century's Flash his powers, becoming a villainous speedster known as the Reverse-Flash. But due to Eobard's arrogant and sadistic nature, he was connected to the Negative Speed Force as opposed to the Positive one, granting him the ability to travel faster than light and not just travel through, but alter time as well, feats that no other speedsters have accomplished. The Reverse-Flash then constantly travelled back in time to do battle with his nemesis, eventually coming into conflict with many other superheroes as well. For a time, he joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Television In Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for the Scarlet Speedster" it is revealed a few years ago the Flash, Kid Flash, and Flash tried to stop Professor Zoom once and for all which resulted in a giant speed chase which went a cross the whole world. They went so fast that they opened up a rift to the future which sent the Flash and Zoom to the future where Zoom captured the Flash and made him run on a giant treadmill to power his new empire in the 25th century. Batman and the other two Flash's came to the future to fight him. He managed to capture the two Flash's but Batman try to stop him but Zoom beats him without any difficulty and almost kills him but Flash manages to free himself and to overcome Zoom. He was then taken back to the present where he got sent to jail. In this show he is voiced by John Wesley Shipp his original actor in the live action Flash show. Film see: Professor Zoom (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) Professor Zoom appears as the main antagonist in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox voiced by C. Thomas Howell. He got killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne) while trying to kill The Flash during his battle. Arrowverse For the TV series' version of Eobard Thawne, see: Eobard Thawne Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash is a major antagonist in the Arrowverse, appearing as the main antagonist of the first season of The Flash,'' a minor antagonist in the second and third seasons and the main antagonist of the second season of ''Legends of Tomorrow, portrayed by Tom Cavanagh in his Harrison Wells disguise and by Matt Letscher in his regular form. In the Injustice video games During five years of Superman's Regime where the Regime killed one of Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash's ancestors in the first game, Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash was present. With the death of his ancestors, Thawne is stuck in the paradox of the present time. Sometimes later in the second game, he joins the The Secret Society led by Gorilla Grodd and Brainiac. He, Captain Cold and Deadshot are seen fighting The Flash, but were defeated. He and Captain Cold, later along with Scarecrow are last seen fighting Wonder Woman, who along with other Regime remnants have a temporary alliance with Batman's Insurgency and being defeated by her. Gallery Zoom1.jpg 1657724-time masters vanishing point 6 004.jpg Reverse_Flash_050.jpg Reverse_Flash_057.jpg File:1945720-look_what_you_did.jpg Professor Zoom.jpg Professor Zoom Prime Earth 0002.jpg 4455782-reverse-flash-41-cover-466x700.jpg Category:Pure Evil Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:Suicidal Category:Wealthy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Type dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Legacy Category:The Atom Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Starvers Category:InJustice Villains